edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf/Gallery
Rolf.png|Please do not disturb. Vlcsnap-2015-07-30-08h13m49s322.png|"The water is fouled with infestation!" Vlcsnap-2015-07-30-08h11m23s352.png|"Is there a manual for this?" Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-09h55m59s918.png|Rolf, sweet Rolf. Hanky Panky Hullabaloo - Berserk Rolf.png|Nightmare fuel. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-09h47m22s052.png|Rolf wearing goat. Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h32m04s750.png|Rolf pulling potatoes out of his ears. Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h33m34s896.png|"TALK ED-BOY! TALK!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-12h17m09s173.png|"Rolf is ready to have his soul pilfered from his very eyes, yes?" Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h34m33s869.png|"Rolf's mind goes blank…" Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h35m27s303.png|Liver abuse. Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-23h17m07s797.png|"The burden of hospitality is too great for Rolf!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-00h47m08s10.png|Making weenies. Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-00h48m39s151.png|"I am a wiener!" Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h43m28s912.png|Rolf got: Super Mushrooms! Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-11h16m33s154.png|And I thought my relatives were weird. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h37m06s160.png|Urban Ranger Rolf. Vlcsnap-2016-03-07-20h05m38s033.png|THE DISPATCHER OF DESPAIR! Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-11h15m23s212.png|Rolf in "The Eds are Coming". Vlcsnap-2013-10-08-22h51m37s187.png|Rolf as an opera singer. Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h41m53s343.png|"Is that a giant clam?" Vlcsnap-2016-01-16-21h45m43s667.png|Rolf truly yearns the simple life as a noodle-head. Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h36m22s130.png|Wow, Rolf REALLY needs meat! Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h21m09s933.png|Rolf is blind. IMG_0109.PNG|Boy, Rolf reminds me of Marie Kanker. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h22m45s553.png|"Speak to Rolf." Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-22h30m33s213.png|The Old Country…so beautiful. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h24m21s510.png|Rolf's fancy tuxedo. Football rolf.jpg|Rolf in his football uniform. Rolf as the Hairless Otter.png|Rolf doing a rendition of "The Hairless Otter". Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h26m12s508.png|The story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h28m46s109.png|Rolf squishing raspberries to quench his mighty thirst. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h24m53s207.png|"Do not touch the badge, urchins of processed cheese spread!" Vlcsnap-2016-09-16-15h37m06s079.png|"Please ask Rolf's family and livestock to remember the son of a shepherd." Vlcsnap-2017-04-02-11h03m44s278.png|Rolf's gone mad! Pumpkin Rolf.png|The pumpkin knows all! Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-08h40m48s112.png|"I can hear the ocean!" Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h21m10s850.png|Fathead Rolf. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-09h53m09s322.png|Rolf loves jujubes. Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h26m21s145.png|"Rolf will release his rage now!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-13h47m54s119.png|Rolf holding the buckets full of the Eels of Forgiveness. Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h31m11s635.png|Rolf's casual Friday. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-08h31m28s968.png|"Do not ask Rolf to stop!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-02-16h13m55s354.png|"A three-headed Rolf. Yawn." Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-10h11m37s418.png|Rolf as the One-eyed Mushroom Troll. Vlcsnap-2017-02-20-18h51m09s877.png|Rolf being pranked by the "prank master". Rolf's Honor.png|Rolf is victorious! Vlcsnap-2013-09-06-19h38m17s142.png|Oh, dear god, what have you done… Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-13h56m07s194.png|"Hello? I will be performing my country's traditional 'Dance of the Hairless Otter." Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-12h01m31s238.png|A shot of Rolf's Tractor. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h33m54s908.png|Night of the Walking Rolf. Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-23h26m54s654.png|"You have broken the celery stalk on the back of sea urchin!" Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h35m11s582.png|Rolf chews and spits soil! Rolf Sees The Sky PNG.png|“Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf!” Rage Rolf Pose.png|"Away with you, protuberance of the flesh!" IMG 0308.PNG|"Are you stealing Rolf's soul with your filmbox?!" Rolf 3 shoe beating.png|"Have you ever experienced the ALMIGHTY THREE SHOE BEATING?" Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-15h50m26s102.png|Rolf is unhappy about the bounty of french fries the Eds created. Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-15h54m06s179.png|"As you leave, please trod on Rolf's face." HI NEIGHBOR.png|Ed? In Rolf's trough of food spoils? It's more likely than you think. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h36m43s331.png|Rolf's reaction to Ed the snake charmer. Rolf captured.png|Anyone get the license plate of that truck? Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-17h04m02s310.png|There goes the TV-Y7 rating... Plunger Stick Rolf.png|"Rolf cannot hear one peep!" Rolf Imitates Ed.png|"Ya, please help me, for my eyebrow is growing like a garden weed!" Rolf is not amused.png|You dare mock the son of a sheperd? Vlcsnap-2017-03-02-15h59m04s948.png|The Headless Rolf. Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-23h24m34s415.png|"May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-16h01m21s693.png|"I love this music, it is so shiny." Rolfs Accordion.png|Rolf holding his accordion. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h41m25s318.png|Rolf carrying his bologna. Vlcsnap-2018-02-12-19h59m03s844.png|"Hello, Ed-boys!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-02-16h13m23s134.png|"Many doors, yes?" "Too much for–" "Couch potato Ed-boys like yourselves." File:Rolf_(Fusionfall_Legacy_Artwork).png|Rolf as he appears in FusionFall Legacy. Production Images Sarahrolfjimmy.jpg|Concept art of Rolf with Jimmy and Sarah. Size Relations to the Eds.jpg|Size relations to the Eds. Damaged_Rolf.jpg|How is he still alive after much of his midsection has been bitten off?! Damaged_-_Rolf_and_Wilfred.jpg|Rolf riding on Wilfred! Tracking Costume.jpg|Nice tracking costume, Rolf. Tracking Rolf - Running.jpg|"ED-BOYS! SHAKLAHAM! SHOOKEE! SHLOOHORM! DON'T EVER! DO THAT! AGAIN! SLAHEE FISHMONGER!" Goggles-Rolf.jpg|Apparently, Rolf's a fan of Steampunks. Rolf_-_Grinder_on_Head_or_Wet.jpg|Rolf with a grinder stuck in his head. Rolf_Dazed.jpg|"Looks like we lucked out, girls." Gym - Rolf.jpg|Rolf's gym attire. Shirt Tear - Rolf.jpg|"THIS is what it is to be a man." Barber Rolf.jpg|"In the Old Country, he who cuts hair is a man among men." Old_Rolf_Front_and_Back.jpg|Old Rolf. Bologna Napsack - Rolf.jpg|Rolf carrying a green napsack (red in "Tinker Ed') filled with bologna. Bologna Mouth - Rolf.jpg|Rolf eating bologna. Fat Rolf.jpg|Rolf after he eats the entire load of bologna. Basketball Outfit - Rolf.jpg|Rolf in his basketball uniform. Carry Animals - Rolf.jpg|Rolf carrying his animals to safety. Animals (RL).jpg|Rolf and his animals are hiding. Rolf Rimlit.jpg|Young Rolf in "Every Which Way But Ed". Rolf in Shepherd Outfit.jpg|Young Rolf in "No Speak Da Ed". Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Characters Category:The Kids